Behind Closed Doors
by AXEL Just Couldnt Resist ROXAS
Summary: Axel wants sex, Roxas does not. That was until he finds Roxas masturbating alone on his bed. (Rated M for Sex) Wrote with my friend Sapphire. :)


Behind Closed Doors

Roxas sat across from Axel in his room, a scowl on his face. "No.

Axel pouted. "Why not? It'd make you feel good, and I've always wanted to try it. Come on, just once." He licked his full lips slowly. "You know you want to do it."

Roxas stared at the pink tongue that had done so much to his body, marking him and making him scream. Axel had introduced him to so many things he didn't know about himself, and it was dirty as hell, yet sinfully good.

But he'll be damned if he lets Axel do this 'rimming' thing.

"No. I'm going to sleep." Roxas arubtly stood and went to his room, the flush on his cheek incredibly visible as he locked the door and plopped onto his bed. The idea of Axel's tongue...inside him gave him shivers. Of what, he didn't know.

Roxas groaned as he felt himself getting turned on by how quickly his mind wandered to what Axel does to him. That large, muscular torso looming over him, the red hair curtaining around those hypnotic green eyes, the feeling of being filled to the brim...

Roxas couldn't take it and unzipped his cloak, his member already hard and waiting. Remembering what Axel told him about master-bating, he slowly stroked himself, a surprised yet pleased moan leaving his mouth at the sensation. He let his mind wander to Axel as he quickened his pace, thinking of how Axel's big hands roamed his small body, and his own hand began to trail over his torso, making a small moan of pleasure leave his mouth as he played with one of his own nipples, his body automatically bucking into both of his grips.

But...

For some reason, he just couldn't release. He let out a whine at the realization, and remembered another thing Axel showed him was how to finger himself. With a whimper of need, he stopped teasing his nipple and brought his fingers to his mouth, greedily sucking on the digits with little moans leaking from his cherry lips.

He flipped himself over once his fingers were properly wet, his ass in the air. He let them gently go between his cheeks and let out a low, throaty moan when they prodded his hole. He continued to pump his weeping member while he slowly stuck one finger in.

He was embarrassed at how greedily his ass took in his own finger, squeezing and spasming around it sensually. He moaned louder as he began to thrust It in and out of himself, his hips pushing back to help get them deeper. He didn't hear the door open, but he did hear a familiar voice say, "Roxas?"

He gasped and trembled as he came hard onto the sheets, Axel's voice pushing him over the edge so quickly he barely had time to moan his name aloud.

When he came down from his high, his body slumped onto the bed, exhausted. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a pressure on top of him and a deep, husky voice in his ear, whispering, "Do you have any Idea how goddamn sexy that was, Roxas?"

Roxas gasped and flushed as he realized Axel was on top of him and had seen him doing those things. He shivered.

"Anyone could have walked in, you know. I should punish you..." Big, warm hands trailed over his body and he moaned, enjoying the callouses on him. Suddenly, his hips were pulled up, and Roxas tried to turn to ask what Axel was doing, but something warm, wet, and moving was at his hole, causing his question to turn into a loud gasp. "A-Axel! Don't do th-aahhhh..."

Axel chuckled, the vibrations going through his tongue and making Roxas moan louder, his body twitching as he was overstimulated. He gripped the sheets tightly as he was prodded, gasps, moans, and mewls leaving his mouth as Axel continued to lick down inside him.

Axel couldn't believe his eyes when he had found the door unlocked and Roxas finger fucking himself on the bed, delicious noises spilling from him. Even better, he made him cum with just a single word. He smirked greedily and lapped at the still tight hole, enjoying the noises made by the blonde. He finally sat up, earning a whine from Roxas as he pulled out his own cock. He turned Roxas around to bring his mouth to it. "If you'd be so kind..." He nearly purred.

Roxas blushed darkly at the hard member in his face. Wanting it inside of him, he hesitantly began to lick it, noticing the salty taste immediately. Like sea salt ice cream. Somehow pleased, he took the tip into his small mouth, hearing a rumble of pleasure and feeling a hand go in his hair.

Axel smirked. "Mm, just like that. You're so good at this, Roxas."

Roxas blushed, letting his mouth slide down the hard cock between his lips. He wanted it, and wanted it now. Looking up at Axel, he gripped his hips and went down even further, taking it all between his pretty pink lips.

Axel gasped and moaned lowly as he ran his hand through Roxas's hair. He had trained him well, the small mouth taking in all of him without a second thought. "Delicious. You're so needy for me, for my cock, Roxas. Taking it all down as if it was natural for you to suck me off."

Roxas moaned and was pulled off arubtly with a 'pwah'. A sliver of saliva connecting the tip with his tongue before it disappeared.

Axel marveled at how Roxas could change. Usually, he was gloomy, but still prideful and stubborn. There was always a challenge in his eyes to all.

Now look at him.

Reduced to a wanting, panting, needy mess. His pupils were blown, only a sliver of blue around them. His face was a dark red and his lips were cherry from kissing and other assorted activities. The pale body was shaking with want and the evidence was raised proudly between his legs.

"You're such a pretty picture, Roxas." Axel hummed softly, kneading the flesh of his ass. Roxas moaned and gyrated his hips backwards into the hands. "Axel..." He moaned. "Please..."

Axel's throat went dry at the request and he didn't hesitate to line up and slam into the tightness. Roxas's eyes snapped open and he cried out as he was filled, his hole stretching to accept the intrusion.

"So tight...And after all the sex we've had, you're still like a virgin. " Axel rested his body on top of Roxas, whispering in his ear. "Turns me on to no end..." Axel began slowly thrusting in and out of the recessive hole, enjoying the filthy noises spilling from his uke's lips.

Roxas was disoriented and so, so full. He couldn't help but moan and slam his hips backwards to add more power to the thrusts. He continued to moan, gasp, and mewl as Axel plowed into him.

Axel was thoroughly enjoying himself, needless to say. He wanted to hear Roxas scream his name, so he let his hand wander to the others erection and he began to pump it, making Roxas become much more vocal as he thrashed around and had his mouth open in a continuous moan like scream. "Axel, I-I'm gonna..."

Axel felt the walls tightening around him and he pumped harder and faster, whispering, " Cum for me, Roxas."

And cum he did. He released violently, screaming Axel's name so loudly anyone might hear them. But he didn't care at the moment. Axel groaned as he came, Roxas milking his cock for all it was worth. The hot liquid splashed inside and soon, both were on cloud nine.

After they were out of their orgasmic bliss, Axel flopped on top of the blonde, both panting heavily.

"Fine, I admit it was good. Happy now?"

Axel laughed and pulled his lover into a kiss

-fin-


End file.
